wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Broderick Lightgaard
Description ((WIP)) Youth Born to Sir Roderick Lightgaard and Ms. Rachel Peel, Broderick was the second son and youngest child of the couple. The family was centered in Southshore, half of a day’s right from Rose’s Point, the center of life for the Lightgaard family. It was at this duchy that the father served dutifully the lord of the house, Frederick Lockwood. As a child, Broderick spent his days split between his family home and that of the Lockwoods. He was of a similar age to the two eldest daughters, though he often found himself being followed around by the young heir, Aryck. Alongside his elder brother, Bram, he labored in the stables and in the fields and spent many fine summers fishing near his home or traveling to stay with cousins in the bustling city of Stratholme. While certainly not wealthy in any sense, or ever financially comfortable, he did lead a very outgoing and adventurous lifestyle – full of vices and whims. Slightly after his fifteenth birthday, a shaking in the family structure occurred. Bram, at the ripe age of eighteen had gone and taken up with the eldest Lockwood daughter and heiress, the two having eloped and fleeing to live in the capital city. It brought immense shame both upon House Lockwood and Sir Roderick, and the bannerman was for a time relinquished of his duties. The family of three, Broderick, his father and mother lived in complete poverty with no source of income. His mother took to washing clothes and cleaning houses and Sir Roderick, unable to break his oath of fealty to House Lockwood could find no honest work. Broderick found small bits of work here and there – nothing substantial as most available work required skill. Within the year Lord Frederick had come to his senses and Sir Roderick was welcomed back into the fold. While the love birds were not yet welcome back, Broderick returned to Rose’s Point and his apprenticeship with husbandry. While the idea of becoming a farmer was of some interest to Broderick, he oftentimes found his mind drifting – as well as his interests – towards his father and the training of the young Lockwood heir. His father was one of the more favored swordsmen of Lordaeron, as was the reigning Duke of Rose’s Point and before Bram departed he was well on his way with training. As the younger son Broderick knew he would not receive the same sort of training – his father had not the time or the resources to pass on his skills. His restlessness grew and while nearing his nineteenth birthday Broderick made the decision to enlist in the royal military forces. While at his preliminary camp a missive from Lord Frederick was received by the Drill Sergeant. The contents of the letter were never revealed, but Broderick was returned home to Southshore the next day. Perhaps it was his father’s doing – or a bit of scheming on the parts of both him and Lord Frederick but the young man was returned to the fields. It was at this point that Sir Roderick began to bring his son along with him to train with Aryck. At first he rather ashamed of his incompetency with a blade – and that he could nearly be bested by a seven year old – Broderick trained hard and was soon an adequate swordsman. He was knighted on his twenty third birthday and served alongside his father and newly welcomed older brother. The Invasion, The War, and the Aftermath When the undead struck Lordaeron, Broderick and his family as well as the main Lockwood household were able to successfully flee south. For a short while the two families found refuge in Ironforge before securing passage to Stormwind City. While southern affairs were foreign to the Lightgaards and Lockwoods they assimilated in a very short amount of time. Broderick, Bram, Roderick, Frederick and Aryck all fought in the Northrend Campaign. Roderick and Bram were both recruited to the Wrathgate – where Bram narrowly escaped and Roderick was not lucky enough to live. Broderick remained in Northrend for the remainder of the war, and returned eternally changed by the events that unfolded and the loss of his father. His mother was never the same – and was sent away to rehabilitate though she never returned to the established Lockwood manor “Rosegarde”. Broderick inquired a time or two as to her well-being, and later found records of her death of an apparent heart attack in a sanatorium. Orphaned now, Broderick took the time to travel – using his nominal veteran bonus to voyage far beyond the confines of the counties of Stormwind – traveling first to Kul Tiras and Crestfall – and later sailing across the Great Sea to Theramore where he remained for some time. Travels Abroad During his stay in Theramore that Broderick was introduced to Ms. Mary Fleetworth, the daughter of a wealthy fishing merchant. The two were completely insuperable and with the permission of her father were married. Broderick worked under his new father-in-law as the skipper of the fleet’s flagship – the Lady Mary. It was laborious and he was gone for months on end, but he and Mary were content with their lot in life. Nearly a year into married life the couple welcomed a child. Their daughter, Margaret Lightgaard was born. She was the very image of her mother – and the small family of three made the decision to move to the Eastern Kingdoms to raise their child. A few weeks before their departure Mary took Margeret and moved back to her parent’s manor. She was reluctant to move and more than that refused to return to their home. Broderick was not permitted to visit his daughter and had no way to negotiate terms with his estranged wife so he continued with his plans on moving back to Westfall. Return to Westfall Emotionally drained and weary of any stranger, Broderick moved into his brother’s home where he was content with the simple labors of farm life. Living within such close proximity to his nephews brought back memories of the family he had built and lost. He thanked his brother for his extensive hospitality but chose to move on once again – this time moving toStormwind City and enlisting in the Stormwind Army. He remained a reservist during the events following the Cataclysm and did not see active duty until Pandaria.